My Life as a Shadow
by DeathViolinist
Summary: Kurai is the only girl in the Souma house...enter Ikuto: the world goes downhill...follow Kurai on her journey with everyone. Please Review
1. Character Info and Prologue

**_Italics_ means flashback...**

* * *

**Kurai Souma**

Age: 13 Grade: 8 Birthday: October 31

Hair: Black with rust colored bangs (styled like Rika from Digimon, but the bangs cover her left eye)

Eyes: Emerald flecked with black

Hobbies: stargazing, rollerblading, playing soccer, and playing violin

Personality: cold, quiet, and distant, can be hyper around family

Family: Kukai, Rento, Kaido, Unkai, Shusui

Charas: Yori, Rika, and Vlad (link for pics of them will be on profile)

_Eggs_: Yori: like Yoru's except the cat heads are red

Rika: dark orange with black roses

Vlad: midnight blue with a silver violin

School: Seiyo

Friends: Utau, Rima, Nagehiko, and family

Nicknames: Ray, and Claws

* * *

Prologue:

* 5 years earlier*

_It was Saturday morning. I got up, got dressed and tied my hair back. Once I go to the kitchen, I noticed a note stating that my brothers would be gone until noon the next day._

_I slipped on my roller blades and put a pair of flat in my back sack. As I rolled through the outskirts of town, a hand shot out from an alleyway and latched onto my shoulder, pulling me into the ally. I tried to scream, but before I could make a sound a calloused hand clamped over my mouth. I twisted to get away. It failed, but I saw just enough of the man to figure out that he was a biker. The alcohol radiated off of him as he bent down and undid the latches on my roller blades. I started to pulled out a swiss army knife and aimed for my neck._

_His grip loosened due to thought victory. Before the blade could make contact with my skin, I twisted away. The knife missed my neck only to loge itself deep into my left shoulder. Pain and panic set in as did my instincts. I jabbed my right elbow into his stomach forcing him to let me go. As he stood back I roundhouse kicked him, my roller blades and back sack flying off in the process. I ran away as fast as I could._

_Once the panic started to wear off, I took in my surroundings. I was in a forest of some sort. The dizziness of blood loss and exhaustion set in. I made my way over to a weeping willow tree and slid down the trunk as my vision started to fade. I drifted into a light slumber; light enough that I could hear the things around me, but deep enough that I was asleep._

* * *

**Chapter 1 is coming soon. The first part of chapter 1 will be the rest of her flashback, but it will lead to where she is and how she enters the story plot.**

** ~ Death**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second story. This one may not be as good as my other one, but I am trying. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does...**

**_'this means thinking'..._****_this means_ _flashback_**...**just fyi.**

* * *

I don't know why I was thinking of that day, but for some reason my mind wandered back to that eventful day.

**Yay flashback Time! ok on with the story!**

**5 years earlier...continued...**

_I wasn't really sure what going on. I know I was on the ground but next thing I know I am being carried. It slipped my mind as I fell unconscious, again. I awoke again to gently shaking and hushed voices. I shifted slightly as my mind became aware of the world around me. I opened my eyes to see two people in front of me. One looked about the age of twenty-seven, while the other looked like he was only thirteen or fourteen._

_"Are you ok, miss?" the older one asked while the boy with him, I assume his son, silently watched._

_"Yes, I am. Thank you for carrying me," I replied, "my name is Kurai, what's your name mister?"_

_"My name is Aruto Tsukiyomi, and this is my son Ikuto." _

_"It's nice to meet you, both of you." At this point we had stopped moving, and Aruto had placed me on my feet. It was then that I noticed that my wound was wrapped with one of the sleeves from my shirt that had ripped from the attack. We started walking again, no real destination in mind. As we continued on my shoulder started to throb. I whimpered at the pain, but kept walking. _

_As we walked, the dull throb intensified to a splitting pain at the slightest movement. I didn't notice the men stop walking and ran into Ikuto's back. I mumbled an apology, and looked up at them. I didn't realize I was holding my shoulder until Ikuto removed my hand and looked at his father; almost as if they were having a telepathic conversation, Aruto looked around searching for something as Ikuto removed the cloth from the wound._

_"Kurai, you wouldn't happen to know of a brook or something would you? That is around here and has running water that we could use to rinse this until we get the needed materials," Aruto asked._

_"Hold on a second please and be as quiet as you can," I replied relying on my extraordinary sense of hearing to lead us to a water source. I motioned for them to follow me as I headed towards the sound of the softly gurgling water. A few minutes later we arrived at a small creek that was crystal clear. I felt my iPod in my pocket, forgetting about it during the whole ordeal. I placed one ear bud in and played a random playlist. I smiled at the irony of the song that come on. The soft melody flowed through the speaker as "The Musician", the violin version started to play. Even though it was just the music I sang along softly. It was quite strange, I barely know these guys yet I feel comfortable enough around them to sing out loud._

_We walked for about five minutes until we reached a fresh spring. It was there at the spring that I noticed the violin case Ikuto was carrying, but that wasn't what caught my eye. It was a small blue figure that floating about a foot away from Ikuto's shoulder. Aruto-san washed my shoulder and the cloth as I watched the figure float around. He had midnight hair, paws and wore a black shirt and pants. He even had cat ears and tail. As Aruto re-wrapped my shoulder, I watched the little neko curiously. That was when I remembered Kukai telling me about his Shugo Chara Daichi and what Shugo Chara were. 'I suppose he is Ikuto's Shugo Chara since that is who he is following around.' I was still surprised that neither had asked me how I injured my shoulder. I stood up, hiding the pained expression I wanted to make. The next song that came on was "Crystallize", a dubstep violin by Lindsey Stirling. I found myself tapping my fingers in the air like I was actually playing the violin. Once that song was over I turned off my that song was over I turned off my iPod. I looked back to find the two males talking to each other a few yards behind me. I found myself still walking forward, away from the two. I closed my eyes but still walked without falling over anything. I heard a soft purring and looked to find the little neko floating next to me. I smiled and patted his head. He jumped in surprise. I laughed as he landed on my shoulder._

_The Tsukiyomi boys caught up with me only to find me talking to the Chara whose name I had learned was Yoru. I fell quiet once I heard twigs snap from behind us; multiple snaps were heard coming from all directions and closing in on us fast. I noticed shadows moving in the trees, and motioned for the boys to follow me. I climbed the nearest tree; surprisingly the boys followed me up the tree. Ikuto had just made it off the ground when a few wolves ran past where we just were standing. Once we climbed down, we hurried to get out of the woods as fast as we could. _

_Once we got out we were in the town square. I looked up to see that the sun was setting, red was the only color visible since it was the color that travels the farthest. I lifted the sleeping Yoru from my shoulder and handed him to Ikuto as I bid them farewell. I started to walk away, BUt they still followed me. I looked at Aruto questioningly, but continued walking to my house. Once I was by my backyard, I turned around and told them thank you and goodnight. I hopped over the fence, and scaled the tree by the balcony leading to my room. I waved at them as I flipped onto the balcony and went inside. I unwrapped my shoulder and put some medicine on it and wrapped it up again before I layed down to go to sleep._

* * *

**This concludes the flashback and leads us to were Kurai is currently leaning on a wall next to her violin case in the park.**

* * *

**Present Time**

I took out my violin and rested it gently between my shoulder and my chin. I drew up the bow and started to play a haunting melody. The world around me faded as I became absorbed in the music. The notes rapidly changing, but blended together eerily. By the time the song was over, a small crowd had accumulated around me to hear the haunted lullaby. They all clapped as a few people tossed a few coins into the case. When the crowd had gone, I pocketed the coins and packed up my violin. I hoisted it over my shoulder and started the walk back home.

Once I reached home, I used the tree by my balcony to get to my room. I never really used the front door to get inside anymore. I placed my violin down and grabbed my skateboard that was leaning on the wall by the balcony doors. I went back down the tree and hopped over the fence landing on my skateboard. I skated around town for awhile, stopping only when I needed to wait to cross a street. I soon got bored and picked up my board once I reached the park. I kept walking until I came to a construction site. I looked up to find two figures on the frame of the building. One was holding onto a pole, while the other was casually standing on the metal beam. I scaled the fence and jumped into the site.

I walked up to the frame of the building, dropped my board, and started climbing from there. I made it to the top of the structure and joined the other two people up there. The one that was holding onto the pole was a pink haired girl about a year younger than me, and the other was a boy with midnight blue hair possibly 17 or 18. I sighed as the male walked over to the girl and took something from her pocket, and walked away. He turned around to face her as I shifted to same beam they were on. I quietly came behind the male seeing that he held two eggs in his hand that resembled Daichi's egg. Before I had a chance to take them from him the girl ran at him. Surprising him, making him drop the eggs as she dove to catch them. I shook my head and jumped after her, making myself known to the both of them.

I caught up the girl and had her hold onto me as I straightend up how we were falling. _'Chara change_.' I grew wings and landed us safely on the ground right as some other kids showed up. They all were wearing uniforms and capes. The one looked like a girl with his blonde hair and pink eyes, holding a scepter. He was followed by a purple haired girl, a brunet girl, and my brother Kukai. As they all finished arriving I grabbed my board from its place on the ground. I quickly disabled the chara change when they looked at me after checking on the girl. I went to walk towards them, but was stopped when the blue haired teen stood behind me. I tensed. My sharp sense of hearing picked up the moving of his clothes; I sidestepped and threw myself into one handed backhand spring. I found myself by the fence I had jumped to get in here. My eyes narrowed as the boy strode to stand in front of me.

My eyes shifted from my brother and his gang to the boy in front of me to the fence behind me. I gave a two finger solute to my brother and glared at the boy infront of me before jumping over the fence and disappearing from sight. I continued to travel away from the sight until I came to the same forest I saved in years ago. I walked through the woods until I came upon a giant oak tree. I looked around slowly before I started to climb the tree. I found a good size limb and sat down, looking out over the lake that was shimmering in the crimson sun set. the red color making the water look like blood. I sighed as the light gave way to the darkness of the night. The stars twinkled as I made my way home from the forest. The moonlight streamed onto my balcony as I leaned on the railing. I sighed, '_Tomorrow I have to go start at my new school,'_ I thought sadly. I mean yes it will be nice going to the same school as Kukai, but I hate wearing skirts and that is the uniform. A star fled across the dark sky making itself stand out from the rest. '_I wish to have the courage to be more carefree, to be able to convey my feelings through my music._' I concluded my wish and glanced away from the moon and noticed a figure standing on top of a telephone pole. I looked away for a second and looked back, but the figure was no longer there. I yawned and headed inside for the night. I left my window open just a crack as I layed down to go to sleep.

Before I complete went to Morpheus's world a small blue neko came through my window and curled up next to me. That night I went to sleep with Yoru on my pillow and a wish wandering around the depths of my mind.

I woke up the next morning to an annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I got up and groaned already dreading the day. I stared at the horrendous uniform laying out on my desk. I grabed it and went to take a shower before going to school. I went down stairs after pulling my hair up and grabbing m skateboard. "KUKAI! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" I yelled at my brother, so he wouldn't be late for school like he normally is. As Kuaki came rushing down the stairs I bid the rest of our brothers goodbye and ran out the door. I jumped onto my skateboard and rolled towards school with Kukai on his bike next to me.

* * *

**Access Denied: Further writing will not be found in this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading...stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Reviews are highly appreciated, Thanks again**


End file.
